During fabrication of thin-film magnetic recording disks, the disks must be protected from physical damage that may occur as the discs are being handled. A disk typically travels through a series of sputtering chambers, or deposition stations, for deposition of successive layers onto the disk. In one type of sputtering apparatus, the disk is transferred between sputtering stations using a walking beam arrangement. The disk is balanced in a holder having a series of V-shaped receivers arranged to receive and support the disk in a vertical position between opposing sputtering targets, for layer deposition on opposite sides of the disk. The groove width and depth of such V-shaped receivers is typically between 90°-130°. The V-shaped receivers must be deep enough to provide stable disk seating, and wide enough to present a substantial landing zone for the disk as it is transferred in and out of the holder.
FIG. 1 (prior art) is a cross-sectional view depicting a conventional disk handling apparatus 10 for supporting a disk 70 during material deposition at a deposition station. Specifically, conventional disk handling apparatus 10 comprises a disk vacuum paddle 20 having a centrally disposed groove 30, and a vacuum source 40 providing a suction force at the base 50 of the groove 30 in the direction of arrow 60. In this type of paddle configuration, the paddle 20 contacts the disk 70 on the outer diameter of the disk 70 at the base 50 of the groove 30 such that there is substantial contact between the paddle 20 and outer diameter as vacuum suction is applied. The large disk contact area causes disk particles to accumulate in the groove 30, and the accumulated particles contaminate the disk 70 and damage the outer diameter. Accordingly, the disk 70 does not remain spaced from the base 50 of the groove 30 at its outer diameter during material deposition. In addition, the groove angle varies from 20 degrees near the base 50 of the groove 30 to about 80 degrees further away from the groove 30 near the top of the paddle 20. As depicted at arrow 80, damage can be inflicted on the major surfaces of the disk 70 during operation when the disk 70 is not aligned parallel within the groove 30. The conventional disk vacuum paddle comprises VESPEL, which is expensive and must be replaced during routine maintenance.